


when did i first know? (i always knew)

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(?), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Casual Proposals, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: “we’ve been together for eight years. we moved here four years ago. it’s been two years since we adopted taeyoung.”jungmo whistles as woobin puts their journey together in perspective, quantifying the years which added up so easily. “god, time really flies, doesn’t it?”“yeah,” woobin breathes out, “but i still want more.”
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	when did i first know? (i always knew)

**Author's Note:**

> this one challenged me a lot, gave me a lot of doubts and is WAY too short for the amount of time i spent fretting over it. but air sign line!!! as a family!!! ah it just made so much sense for me because i love all their persons individually + the concept of them altogether... *coos*
> 
> and don't forget to say HAPPY HYEONGJUN DAY! can't believe i habitually write him so often yet he's not in this one... but i may churn something else out soon before the day is done *gasps* because weird timezones but don't bet on anything i still have work tomorrow T__T
> 
> but nano is almost done!! i'm gonna keep going until i finish all the prompts but once december 1 hits, i may let them fall behind until i'm finished of my first uni semester :D no promises on anything but i wanna complete my prompt list heheh
> 
> title from black and white by niall horan.

“what do you  _ mean _ we’re not going to the carnival?” jungmo asks incredulously, arm looped around taeyoung on the couch. woobin just glares at his partner, jerking his head toward the window and the storm raging outside. yes, woobin loves his family and it kills him to upset them like this but he is  _ not _ prepared to deal with their ensuing colds.

the kindergartener’s eyes darting rapidly between his parents, gears turning in his little mind, a pout forms on his face. “no carnival?” he wails and woobin’s face falls.

“shh, tae, it’s alright.” woobin settles down on taeyoung’s other side, jungmo allowing him to dote on the child. “we can go next weekend.”

“okay,” taeyoung mumbles dejectedly, leaning into his father’s side as he rubs his shoulder reassuringly.

“actually,” jungmo says slowly and woobin has a long-forgotten feeling settle in his chest, a once-familiar tone that jungmo would slip into whenever recommending an exciting (too risky, in woobin’s opinion) idea, “i have an idea.”

woobin and taeyoung alike staring back, the younger man speaks up. “and that would be?”

jungmo grins and taeyoung perks up under woobin’s hold. “woobin, go buy some chocolate chips. and taeyoung, you’re in charge of the movie choice. don’t forget to use your own account.”

taeyoung slips off the couch, shouting with glee and the parents share a long look. _ thank you,  _ woobin mouths with pure gratitude reflected in his eyes and jungmo just waves it off with a laugh, wide and familiar grin on his face.

* * *

woobin loves whenever he gets to sit back and watch jungmo care for taeyoung. as he watches jungmo encourages their son to knead the dough and sneak a bit of batter, calm smile of serenity on his face, woobin is reminded of early memories with the early childhood educator, his soft heart for the kids the major reason he fell in love. his mind runs on the side of existential, wondering how he ever got so lucky to meet such a lovely man and start such a lovely family.

when the cookies go in the oven, taeyoung bounds away to the room to continue browsing the endless selection of media to watch as the treats bake. with a final  _ beep _ of the oven, starting the timer, jungmo turns around and his eyes settle on woobin, unmoving from his initial position on a stool.

“hey,” woobin whispers and jungmo abruptly pulls him by the wrist to crash their lips together.

it’s a bit fervent, nostalgic of the past when they were younger with futures unclear, uncertain on the depths of their relationship. kisses like this don’t happen much anymore, knowing they have all the time in the world, but  _ it’s nice, _ woobin thinks. still kept short out of mindfulness, jungmo pulls away first and tenderly rests his forehead against woobin’s own. “thank you.”

woobin furrows his brow in confusion, moving slightly backward to see his lover’s full expression. “for?”

“distracting taeyoung,” jungmo replies.

“that was all you.” woobin laughs easily, leaning in to kiss jungmo again.

thunder cracks outside and woobin nearly leaps out of his seat, unintentionally pushing jungmo away by the chest.

“dad? daddy?” taeyoung calls out to them both, voice fearful, and jungmo curses under his breath, steadying himself before running to the common room. woobin slides easily off the stool, trailing closely behind.

* * *

“frozen? again?” jungmo asks gently, settling down on the couch and immediately cuddling taeyoung. the child nods with resolution, eyes trained on the opening sequence unfolding onscreen. jungmo just laughs and pulls the blanket closer to taeyoung’s chest.

“hey, it’s a good movie,” woobin mumbles, barely-audible, a hand petting their son’s hair. the scene is incredibly domestic and woobin feels so,  _ so _ lucky. it’s a permanent sentiment in his daily life since he moved in with jungmo, since they adopted taeyoung, yet the excitement continues to sweep him off his feet in the most mundane of moments.

jungmo just laughs without meaning and reaches over to rub woobin’s shoulder, the smallest contact that makes woobin’s heart feel easy in his chest.

after the performance of  _ do you wanna build a snowman? _ , taeyoung singing along word-for-word and jungmo helpfully pitching in as elsa, the oven rings and woobin carefully slips away.

a bit overcooked, woobin is methodically detaching tinfoil from cookie when jungmo appears in his vision, standing in the doorway to keep an eye on taeyoung with phone to his ear. woobin raises an eyebrow, a silent question so not to disrupt the call and jungmo mouths one word:  _ pizza.  _ woobin frowns and jungmo removes the phone from his ear with a small sigh, speaking up. “it’s a special occasion – was supposed to be. just this once?”

expression dripping in expectation, woobin remains silent for a short moment but is ultimately defenceless. “fine.”

raising a fist in victory, jungmo approaches woobin, tiptoeing to kiss the top of his head. “i love you.” embarrassingly, even after all this time, woobin still flushes at the gesture and his words.

* * *

“i was thinking,” woobin begins, the couple seated in the kitchen with hot drinks – jungmo with his coffee, woobin sticking with the hot chocolate they made with taeyoung – the child now sleeping peacefully in his room, “we should get married.”

jungmo’s face reappears from behind his mug, hot splashes of black coffee falling to the counter.

“jesus,” woobin mumbles, stretching to tear a paper towel off the nearest roll, “what does that even mean?”

“sorry,” jungmo shakes his head, a habit that indicates he’s clearing his mind. woobin smiles. “that is  _ not _ how i was expecting this to go.”

cards in his favour, woobin rests his chin in a hand and leans forward in expectation. “so you were expecting it?”

jungmo laughs, “not from you,” and woobin gasps, scandalized and whacking his partner’s arm.

“anyway,” woobin steers the conversation back on track, “we’ve been together for eight years. we moved here four years ago. it’s been two years since we adopted taeyoung.”

jungmo whistles as woobin puts their journey together in perspective, quantifying the years which added up so easily. “god, time really flies, doesn’t it?”

“yeah,” woobin breathes out, “but i still want more. i want this – you – for the rest of my life.” woobin falters on the final words, suddenly shy despite the strength in his convictions. “do you?”

jungmo smiles, caressing woobin’s cheeks before leaving a chaste kiss to his lips. promptly pulling away, jungmo searches his eyes and there’s nothing but love reflecting back at woobin. “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! another thank you if you decide to kudos/comment!! i really appreciate every act of kindness (even if it takes me so long to reply to comments, i'm sorry they just accumulate when i'm writing everyday :(
> 
> but you lot are awesome! i hope you'll keep up with my ao3 page even when the month is over and i take it easy (we still have april and july... this is NOT the last you will see of my tag-flooding lol). but just in case i don't get something else out before december, i just wanna say nano was a great experience overall and especially due to YOU! (yes you lol) all the compliments made me feel so *blushy heart emoji* as i challenged myself to pick writing back up at an intensity not seen in myself since middle school. you all really made even the most violent hits of writer's block more bearable *heart heart heart*
> 
> twt: deuichas  
> curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
